Little Bird
by hunter-strain13
Summary: Proving oneself is not always the easiest thing. Neither is making money. So, why is she doing this? First TF2 fanfic, so please be nice. This story is about my OC Scout Robin. RandR!
1. Prologue: Senses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or any of the characters in it. They belong to Valve. I am writing this purely for fun. No profit will be made. **

**This story is about my OC Scout, Robin. Hope it isn't too bad. Review please!**

* * *

The door slammed open and young Galen ran into the room, a serious look setting his features. His two younger siblings sat on the floor, little wooden blocks in their hands. At his arrival, his sister, Robin, glanced up at him with wide green and brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" She timidly asked. Galen rushed over to them and lifted his brother, Luka, into his arms.

**_Smack!_**

The sound echoed through the house, causing all three children to stare at their door. The sharp sound was followed by a hollow thudding. Robin moved towards the door, wanted to see what happened, but was stopped by her older brother's hand on her sleeve.

"No! Come on, we have to hide!"

**_Crack! Slam!_**

The loud crashing made Robin squeal and she let Galen drag her to the closet door. Luka had begun to cry, the toddler sniffling and whimpering into his brother's shoulder. Galen opened the door and ushered Robin in, shushing her and glancing to the door one last time. The girl settled into the back of the closet, huddling under the hanging shirts and on top of a pile of pants. Her large eyes were watering and her lower lip stuck out as she tried not to cry. Galen slipped in after her, balancing Luka in one arm and closing the door with the other.

The closet was plunged into inky darkness and Galen tried again to silence his siblings. Once they quieted, another sound came through the door. Muffled yelling reached their ears and they could not make it out. A woman's voice, followed by a man's and then another thud. The crashing of silverware on the floor sounded, then glass shattering, then nothing.

Silence met them, now, and they could hear their hearts in their ears. Luka hiccuped once and it could have been a shriek in the quiet. Robin scooted closer to her big brother, grasping for his hand in the dark.

"Brothe-"

"Ssh!" Galen hissed in the dark. Robin ducked her head and her small shoulders heaved with silent sobs. Minutes ticked by and the children's knees began to ache from kneeling. All was still quiet, not even the floorboards creaked like they did before. The eldest child felt worry sink in his chest and he held Luka closer. The tiny boy's arms tightened around his neck, squeezing. Galen squeezed back, trying to reassure his little brother. Robin had moved so she was pressed up against his side and she buried her face in the crook where his arm and back met. He slipped an arm around her, too, and they sat like that for minutes more.

Suddenly, a wooden creak sounded just outside, like a door swinging open. Galen sat straight and held his breath. Robin clutched his shirt and bit her lip to stay quiet. The children waited, listening, then a voice called out softly.

"Kids?" Their mother's voice was gentle and all three siblings relaxed. Galen opened the closet door, wincing from the light before moving towards his mother. A smile broke out on the woman's face and she knelt, extending her arms to her children.

"Come on, it's ok." She whispered. Robin ran forward and hugged her mother tightly. Galen followed suit and grabbed her around the neck. The small family embraced each other for a long while. When they finally broke apart, Galen looked at his mother, eyes scanning her face. A bruise was blossoming on her jawline and her lip was split. The young boy put a hand to her face, question forming on his lips, but his mother smiled and took his hand in her own.

"It's ok, Galen. Right now, you have to pack." The boy was confused, worry overtaking his want to obey.

"Why, Mama? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, my love. Just do what I say. Get your stuff and Luka's. I will help Robin." At that, she stood and took her daughter's hand, leading her over to her bureau. Galen hefted Luka higher in his arms and moved to pack their clothes. It was all done in silence and in a few minutes. Once they were all set, their mother beckoned them out the door. Galen led, while his mother and Robin came after.

They passed through the hallway into the foyer, where Galen noticed a broken plate beneath the mantle. The pieces were small, but he still stepped around them, eyes focused on the tiny glass fragments. He threw a glance at his mother and she just nodded her head to the doorway.

"Go on, Galen. Don't worry about it." Galen bit his lip and reached out, turning the door handle and stepping out onto the street.

The family left their house that night, shivering in the frigid air and never returned. None of them seemed to notice the bloodstain on the floorboards and if they did, none of them ever admitted it.

* * *

**Well, there's the prologue to 'Little Bird'. Hope it was alright! More coming soon! :D Next Chapter: Home Is Where The Heart Is. Now, to explain something: Robin has heterochromia (two different coloured eyes). Her right eye is green and her left is brown. Just so you know...**


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or any of the characters in that universe. They belong to Valve. I only own Robin, my Scout OC and her brothers, and the story, which is not written for any profit. This is purely for fun.**

**Chapter 1, finally! 'Home Is Where The Heart Is'.**

* * *

A large hot sardine can, she thought as she slumped even further down into her seat. That was what the bus reminded her of, full of overheated people packed way too closely together and smelling of sweat, metal, and dirt. She sighed loudly, flicking some hair out of her mismatched eyes before resuming her bored stare out the window. The scenary was bland, to be nice; nothing but dusty browns and dull grays as they traveled through the mountains. The stone was all she had been staring at for a good long while and her normally hyperactive mind was feeling very close to exploding.

She turned her green and brown eyes to her mother and younger brother, sitting across the aisle. Her mother, Janice, sat with her back slightly to her daughter, a peaceful smile gracing her round lips as she watched her son draw on a piece of paper. The 16 year old had a very focused look on his face as he sketched with a small pencil. Luka finished his drawing and held it up for his mother. Janice nodded and praised him, ruffling his hair. Luka saw Robin looking and held the paper up higher so she could see.

"It's a robin, like you. You like it?" He asked. Robin couldn't help but let a small grin spread her face and she nodded. Luka was an incredibly talented artist, always painting or drawing small animals or people when the mood struck him.

Her mother looked over at her, still smiling, but more serious look was in her eyes. Robin sighed again and returned her look to the window. They had passed out of the mountains and now she could see the expanse of desert and plains below. The fields were a golden yellow and a wind passed over them, throwing sand into the air and casting it in a small tornado. Robin found herself missing the green hills of Texas where their last home was.

Robin and her family had been traveling for a long time now, 15 years to be precise. They had bounced from the East Coast to the West and back so many times that she wasn't even sure where she was from anymore. They never settled down for too long, either. It was always a year in Chicago, then a week traveling to Kentucky, where they would live on a farm for what felt like 5 minutes before moving on to another, completely different town. The children had asked their mother why they had to leave, but all she would say was 'I just need a change'. When Galen and Robin had gotten older, she had told them that it was because of a much more serious reason.

"Your father is a very bad man. He does not want us to leave, so he is coming after us. We can't let him catch us, so that's why we move, alright?" Was what she had said. Galen had gotten very quiet after that, barely speaking and acting very gruff towards their mother after that. Robin never really understood why; all she knew was that home was here the heart was and she was alright with that. Galen had moved out when he turned 17, going to work on an oil rig in the Atlantic and he very rarely wrote home. Janice had gotten depressed for a long while after that, leaving Robin to care for Luka until she snapped out of it.

The bus drove quickly down the small dirt road that wound around the mountainside, from a distance appearing to be nothing but a silver streak in the sunlight followed by a cloud of dust. Robin felt a trickle of sweat run down her neck and she reached a hand back to wipe it away. Anxiety flooded her limbs at the idea of being stuck on the bus for much longer. Her left foot tapped quickly on the floor, and she could feel the prickle of energy surging through her skin. The young woman glanced back to her mother for a moment before growling lowly under her breath and closing her eyes. Leaning against the not-so-comfy seats, Robin let herself drift into an uncomfortable doze, the heat and cramped space making it too difficult to fully sleep.

Images of previous homes flashed behind Robin's eyelids. A meadow full of sunflowers, bluebirds singing in the trees melted into a gray, cloudy beach with roiling and foaming waves crashing against one another. Then, she was in a washed out shack of a house, the door clanging against the frame and smoke riding the moldy ceiling. Next, she laughed and danced with her mother in a small well-lit kitchen, the two of them singing to 'Twist and Shout' while pancakes sizzled in a pan.

The image changed again to a well worn in home, with a glossy wooden floor and dark blue curtains tied with golden tassles. Light poured in from the large windows, pooling like molten gold on the floorboards. A small table sat in the corner, a table cloth of the same colour as the drapes hanging on it. A set of stairs climbed beckoningly and below them, a small hallway led to a room filled with books and toys, little dolls and fire trucks with large red horses to pull them. Laughter could be heard from a side room, where a family sat, smiling broadly and playing with tiny green soldiers. A light reached the room from outside, but it might as well have been lit from the glow of their smiles.

Suddenly, the room began to dim, the light becoming shadowed and disappearing. The house lost its warm feeling, and now seemed cold and empty. No sounds of happiness could be heard anymore, just quiet. Then, a plate fell from the mantle, crashing loudly to the floor. A woman's cry followed, then another sharp sound. Children cried in the background and the floor seemed to peel away, leaving nothing but a sea of blood. A little girl stood at the edge, two different coloured eyes peering, frightened, below her. Dark maroon coloured tentacles rose from the blood ocean and a strong laugh came forth. The girl screamed and called out for her father as the laugh got louder and louder in her ears. Then, she lost her balance and fell, tumbling towards the red waters without any hope of stopping. She screamed, but the sound was lost in the roar of laughter.

Robin sat up straight with a jolt, eyes trying to fins her mother's. Janice was looking back at her, a worried look on her pretty face.

"Are you alright, Robin? You're pale as a ghost." Her voice was calm and Robin felt herself relaxing from her odd nightmare.

"Yeah, Mama. I'm mint." She replied, leaning back against the seat again. She breathed deeply for a while, thinking about the last part of her dream. The imagery really spooked her and she shivered despite the heat. She noticed, looking out the window, that they had made it to a town, the small gray buildings zipping past. She sat up and pressed her face up against the glass, reading all the signs she could. 'Welcome to Winkelman!' was the first and she winced at the name of the town. The next sign was for a small restaurant called 'Sarspa' Sally's', with a curvy woman in a cowgirl outfit holding a half-full bottle of sarsaparilla. There were signs for 'Taz' Bar' and 'The Ho-Down Lounge' and even one for a small bait and tackle shop. Robin wondered if there were any lakes or rivers near this desert town.

The bus shuddered to a stop in front of a large beige building. Robin almost groaned in relief at the end of their incredibly long trip. The bus driver opened the doors and, while smacking his gum, announced our arrival. 'As if it wasn't obvious, genius.' Robin thought. The young woman slipped out into the aisle, grabbing her shoulder bag from the seat next to her and hauling her large green suitcase from the rack above her head. Her mother and brother did the same and they practically waddled off the bus, behind five other people. Once she set foot on the sidewalk, Robin let go of her bag and stretched, holding her arms above her head and popping her back and yawning.

"Oh my goodness, my ass is so sore!" She spoke through her yawn. Janice walked over and slapped her lightly on the back of her head.

"Watch your mouth, young lady!" She scolded, a stern frown on her face. Robin apologized and grabbed her bag once more.

"Where to now, Mama?"

"Well, we have to catch a taxi to our new house." At that, the younger woman moaned. "Hush, then we will just unpack and I'll order out for dinner. How's that sound?" Luka cheered and started babbling about what he wanted. He couldn't decide between Kentucky Fried Chicken or pizza from the local shop. Robin tapped her mother on the shoulder and spoke in her ear.

"Hey, I _really_ don't want to take another drive. Could I leave my bag with you and walk there? Please, please, please?" She begged, pouting. Janice looked her daughter in the eye before sighing and flicking her hand dismissively.

"Fine, fine. I'll write the address down. Maybe on your way up you could find a job at a local place, huh?"

"Mama, alright! I'll look around for a job, ok?" She griped as Janice wrote down their new address on one of Luka's pieces of paper.

"Now, Robin. Be there before nightfall, alright? It shouldn't be too far, only about 3 miles from here. Don't talk to any creeps or any of those skuzzy types. Be polite when asking for a job, too." As she spoke, she licked her hand and tried to 'fix' her daughter's black hair. It was short, only chin length, so not too unmanagable and Robin tried to back away from her mother's administrations.

"Got it, Mama. Don't have a cow! I'll be home right after!" With that, the young woman turned and jogged off, waving behind her. Janice sighed and turned back to her remaining child, who was still talking about food.

"Come on, Luka. Get your sister's bag and hail us a taxi."

* * *

Robin walked quickly down the street, eyes darting from every face to every sign, taking in her surroundings. The town was small and old, the streets still cobbled, and the people were bustling, but friendly. She almost bumbed into one man and she apologized quickly, but he just tipped his hat and went on his way. A grin split her face. She might actually like this town, even though it was a squaresville. The young woman passed by a quaint little diner and stopped, the smell of burgers and fries wafting through the door. She licked her lips and strode in, unable to resist the thought of food after such a long drive.

The diner's interior was just as lovely as its outside. The walls were painted yellow and the little bar chairs where a perplexing shade of turquoise. There weren't many people sitting around, only an old couple in a booth, a biker at the bar and a group of burly men at a table in the back. She inhaled the scent of fryer grease and her mouth watered, so she approached the bar and sat down a few stools from the biker. Robin glanced at him, not wanting to be rude, but painfully curious. He was a large man, maybe twice her size, with a leather jacket that bulged with his muscle. His head was bald and tattooed with an eagle. Robin almost yelped when he made eye contact with her. She froze up and couldn't seem to look away from him.

"Need somethin'?" Came his gruff voice. Robin shook her head vigorously.

"Nope, nope! I got it!" She smiled hugely and dropped her gaze to her hands. She fidgeted, feeling more than slightly nervous, then a deep chuckle came from the biker.

"Don't stress, kid." He said, smiling back at her before turning to the waitress. "Sandra, be a doll and get this chick a burger, on me." Robin's head shot up and she waved her hands quickly.

"No, please! I can't let you do that! I can pay, really. I mean, I have the money, so you don't need to pay for me. I wasn't looking for a handout, honest! I was just coming in for a bite, when I saw you. I mean, you are a BIG guy. Not fat or anything, just really muscled and stuff. And I've never seen someone with a tattoo on their head. I bet it hurt, but that's off topic. Please, don't worry about the burger!" She rambled, earning another laugh from the biker.

"Easy, easy, short stuff. I don't mind. Just bein' neighborly, is all. Don't reject a free burger. It ain't polite." He said the last part with mock seriousness and Robin ended up laughing with him. The waitress, Sandra, returned with a plate stacked with fries and a burger in one hand and a small chocolate milkshake in the other. Robin licked her lips and took a big whiff of the food.

"Thank you so much!" She said to the both of them before digging in. The burger was delicious, cooked with just a little pink in the middle and seasoned with what tasted like cilantro and oregano with a hint lemon pepper. Robin, with her incredibly fast metabolism, downed it quickly and moved on to the fries. They were very fresh and salted perfectly and she dipped them in a strange pink sauce.

"What is this?" She asked, pointed with a fry to the sauce. Sandra walked over and smiled widely.

"Oh, that is our special sauce, dear. Fry sauce, meant for dipping. Good, isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Robin exclaimed as she finished them off. She sucked down the millkshake in a few large gulps and sighed contentedly.

"So, you new here? Ain't seen ya around before." The biker said, watching her. The young woman turned her chair so she faced him. She explained that was from out of state and that she just moved here with her mother and brother. She left out that they were running from her psychotic father and lied, saying that it was a much needed change of scenery.

"Anyways, thanks for the burger. I gotta split! See you around!" Robin stood and jogged out, grinning widely. So far, the townspeople weren't too lame. She stopped and pulled out the piece of paper with her address on it. '1377 Rosebud Lane- Big Blue House' it read. She almost laughed at the colour of the house. It seemed that all of their houses had something blue in it. She shrugged and walked up the street, towards the hills, every once in a while stopping to ask for directions or pet someone's dog.

After a half an hour walk, she made it to Rosebud Lane. It was a wide street, with a few cars parked on the sides. She could see an old Ford truck parked on the left and a lovely black AC Cobra on the other side. Robin started briskly down the street, admiring the lawns and thinking how green they were regardless of the heat and lack of water. Then, she saw her new house.

The house was indeed big and blue, with a nice picket fence out front. The door was open, so she assumed her mother and sibling were already home. Robin hopped over the fence and flew up the steps to the doorway. The moment she poked her head in she heard her brother talking. Following the sound of his voice, she wandered into a roomy den, where a couch and table were already set up. Luka sat crosslegged on the floor, drawing and talking to their mother over his shoulder.

Janice was laying out plates and things for dinner and she looked up as Robin walked in.

"Hello, dear. Did you have fun in town?" She greeted warmly. Her daughter nodded and leaned on the countertop.

"Sure did! Met some really nice people and had a burger at that little place on the corner. You should try it!"

"Yes dear." Robin looked around at the already furnished house. The drapes were lovely, like they always were and the couch was new. There was even a small television set on a tiny table in the corner of the room. She looked back to her mother.

"Hey, Mama? How do we afford these houses? I mean, they are always so nice, but you always talk about how poor we are." Janice grimaced and her brows pulled together.

"Now, Robin, I've told you this. We always get on, but just barely. We are poor because I try to give you everything you want. This house wasn't cheap, but it is easier than shipping all of our furniture to every place we go."

"Not like we _want_ to move around so much." Robin mumbled.

"What?" Her mother asked, sounding miffed.

"I said, I don't like having to move all the time. Mama, it's been 15 years! I think that he is done coming for us, don't you? Can't we just settle down for once?" Her voice raised a little.

"You listen here. You _do not_ bring him up, you hear me? We move to keep safe. I'm sorry that it doesn't work out for you, but I am _not_ putting this family back in danger! How dare you be ungrateful!" Her mother was yelling now, her hands clenched into fists and her eyes narrowed and icy. Robin stood away from her, just as angry.

"Well, let me tell you something, _Janice_. I don't think you are moving us to keep _us_ safe. I think you are just afraid! You don't want to face him!"

"You little...take that back, right now, or so help me..."

"What? What? Your going to hit me? Is that it? I know you won't. And, you know what, I'm sick of this! I don't want to move anymore! I'm tired of being poor and worrying about money all the time. It isn't fair to me and it isn't fair to Luka."

The next words were spoken in a tone that could only be described as vindictive.

"Well, if money is such a big issue, did you find a job today?" That stopped Robin in her tracks. She had forgotten to ask around town for jobs. She stayed silent, unable to look her livid mother in the eyes. "I see you didn't. Well, until you get a job and start making your own money, you have no right to complain about the circumstances. Now, I don't want to hear another word out of you. Go get washed up for dinner."

Robin left the room, feeling ashamed and angry. She jogged up the stairs to find the washroom. After a moment of frustrated wandering, she found it. The young woman locked herself inside it and leaned over the sink. She gazed tiredly at her appearence.

Her chin length black hair was tied back in a ponytail, but some strands had some out and hung around her face. Her dirt brown skin was streaked with dirt and she threw water on her face to clean it off and she re-tied her hair. When she looked back up, her appearence was much better looking. She found herself staring at her own mismatched eyes. Her right eye was a pale green, almost sage coloured and her left one was a dark brown. As a kid, she had been teased about the different colours, but she found them rather exotic looking and she thought they were her best feature.

After cleaning up and calming down, Robin trudged back downstairs for dinner. Her mother had set up the table with three spots and Luka was already sitting, being unusually quiet. Robin went and help Janice bring the food to the table. As she passed by her younger sibling, she bumped his chair with her hip.

"Hey, kiddo. Don't frown too hard or your mouth will fall off." This got him to laugh and miraculously, so did their mother. Robin smiled and sat down as well. They munched quietly for a while, then Luka spoke up.

"Mama...what did Robin mean when she said that 'he's not after us'. Who is she talking about?" Robin almost choked and coughed harshly while her mother answered reluctantly.

"Well, Luka, I guess it's time I told you. You were too young to remember, but 15 years ago, we left our home. You, me, Robin and Galen, but not your father. He...he was a very bad person and he was very dangerous. I did not want to put you in danger, so I packed you all up and left. We move all the time so your father does not find us." At this, she looked to Robin, who hung her head. Luka stared at her, trying to process everything.

"So, all this time...we have been running from our father? Is that why Galen left?"

"Yes, sweetie. He was upset about the whole thing."

"Oh...well, thank you, then Mama. I'm sorry about Dad." Janice smiled sadly and grabbed her son's hand.

"I love you. Both of you." She added, holding Robin's hand as well. The family stayed like that for a while before the younger woman's stomach growled noisily. This made everyone break out in laughter and Robin blushed.

"Sorry! I am super hungry!"

"But, sweetie, you just had a burger not too long ago, you said! You are such a child!" Janice giggled. Luka full out guffawed at his sister's face.

"I am _not_ a child! I'm 23 years old, mother!"

"Which is _why _you should get a job! It isn't natural for someone your age to not be working." Robin gasped and snorted.

"Mama! We just moved here! Can't I get adjusted first?" She questioned, incredulous. Her mother laughed at her and nodded.

"Of course, but don't expect any money to go to the movies with some greaser. You have to earn it."

"Yeah, yeah, Mama. Not there is any greasers in this squaresville."

"Are you calling me a square?"

They laughed all through dinner, joking and teasing the whole time. It felt good to be happy again, at least for a moment.

* * *

**Well, there it is! The official first chapter of 'Little Bird'. How did you like it? Not too long or too short? Let me know! Reviews are awesome! **

**So, to be clear, Luka is 16, Robin is 23, Galen is 26. Janice (Mama) is 45. Hope that helps with any confusion. **

**Next chapter-The Hunt is On**


	3. The Search is Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or any of the characters from the universe. I am not writing this story for profit, only fun. Robin, my Scout OC, and her family belongs to me.**

**Alright, next chapter! Hopefully this will not be as tedious as the last! Let's do it!**

* * *

The sun hadn't yet peeked through the windows and Robin was already up, slipping into her shoes and stretching. She had slept lightly, as she usually did in new homes. The creaking and groaning of the place had put her off, so for a good while she just laid there. She glanced to the small alarm clock next to the bed. '4:05' it read, its green numbers flashing in the dark of her room. The young woman tiptoed to the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom by a small door. Once inside, she closed the door and stared at herself in the mirror again. Her hair, mussed by sleep, reminded her of one of those large white birds that she had seen in a pet store once. 'Coc..Cockarice? Cockatoo!' She thought to herself, smiling. She bent her arms up and cocked her head to the side, imitating a bird at the mirror. The sight of herself made her giggle and she slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the sound.

Her brother's room was just next door and the walls didn't seem very thick. She settled and washed her face and hands before leaving the room and headed downstairs. She slipped past her mother's room and into the kitchen. There were some leftovers in the fridge and she did not hesitate scarfing some down. Slurping down a noodle, Robin thought through her plans for the day.

The town wasn't too big, but she still wanted to get to know the place a little bit. At least, before they packed up and left again. The idea of leaving already made her queasy and a little bit sad, but she pushed those thoughts away. She also needed to start looking for a job. She didn't want her mother nagging her forever about being jobless. Robin stretched again, bending down to her toes and then back up to extend her arms. After a few successful pops in her spine, she shook out her arms and left the house.

The sun at this point was still not up, but was throwing shadows over the mountain, casting yellow and pink across the streets. That AC Cobra was still there, black and sleek as a large cat, and the lawn it was parked by was exquisite. Robin hopped over the last step with a 'hup' sound and picked up a jog down the sidewalk. The air was fresh and chill in the early morning, a definite improvement to the hot midday weather. Robin inhaled deeply, relishing the feeling of freedom that jogging gave her. She kept a steady pace, head turning this way and that, enjoying the sights. The brisk jog carried her into town, where people were just starting to begin their day. She waved to a small group of workers in construction helmets ad they waved back, grinning. She passed the diner that she ate at yesterday, but the lights were dim and the stools were stacked on the tables. She frowned, remembering the delicious burger and glorious fries she had there.

Robin toured the town, poking through the shops that were open and stopping for a bite at the sarsaparilla restaurant, which was very tasty. Hours passed as she explored and she finally grew bored. 'Guess I have to start looking for a job.' She admitted silently. With her shoulders slumped, the young woman began the walk back to her house, stopping into stores to ask for work. Her trip was unsuccessful, much to her dismay. Most store owners turned her away due to her lack of experience, while others just weren't looking for more workers. Robin felt defeated as she dragged herself out of another shop.

"This is so not boss." She groaned, rubbing a hand over her face and kicking a can off the walk into the street. A breeze picked up and tossed her hair around in her face. She laid a hand against it to hold it down, and she glanced to her left, to the next shop.

"Next failure, more like." As she turned, she noticed a large white flyer on the side of the building. Big lettering crossed over the top, reading :'Mann Co. Wants You!'. Robin stepped closer, bending to read the paper. 'Serve for a Good Cause! Join the Army Today and Be a Hero!' On the bottom, there was an arrow pointing across the street. She swiveled her head to see where it pointed. There, settled in between 'Lowbound Tire Shop' and 'Saints and Sinners Bar' was a barely noticeable white building, with dark windows.

The young woman shrugged and crossed the street, dodging a youngster on a bicycle as he flew past her. Once she stood in front of the building, she peered into the window. There was no one that she could see; there was just a simple room with a few black chairs against the wall and a plain desk. There was another poster, one the read 'Do your nation proud! Join up!' on the wall. It seemed an odd place to have an army recruitment office, but that was why it was deserted, she supposed. She glanced up the road, to see if she could find any army types, then back down the same road. No one seemed to notice the building, nor did any of them show any intention of walking inside. Robin tried the door handle, expecting it to be locked due to abandonment, but, to her surprise and slight cautionary twinge, it opened with a tiny _ding_.

Stepping in, she glanced around, ventured a small 'hello?' and her stomach dropped at the lack of response. The woman walked in further, despite the sinking feeling she had, and approached the desk. There was a tiny ballpoint pen and a ringing bell side by side. Robin reached out a hesitant hand, biting her lip, and dinged it once. The ring echoed through the empty room, a charming sound in an otherwise dull room. Robin looked around, waiting for a response. After a second, she went to tap the little bell again, but jumped back, startled, at the person who stood there now.

A young woman, dressed in a light periwinkle skirt with jacket ensemble, stood calmly looking back at the other, her blonde hair tied severely back from her head in a bun. Robin stared at her, waiting for her to do or say something, and the woman stared right back. The well-dressed woman's blue eyes never wavered and made Robin uneasy. The silence between them stretched longer until the blonde spoke, her voice sharp and clear.

"May I help you?" Robin relaxed her posture and cleared her throat.

"Yes, uh...I am interested in...joining the army." The blonde woman looked almost ready to laugh as she said that.

"Do you have any previous experience that may prove useful?"

"Well, no...I mean, I can run really fast. And, I can use a gun." Robin sounded proud of these minimal skills. The other woman raised an eyebrow and bent to a small set of drawers. She slid it open and deftly retrieved a manilla file out with two fingers. She slapped it down on the desk and flipped it open. There were only a few papers in it and Robin couldn't read the words upside down. The woman scrolled a delicate finger down the paper to a highlighted sentence.

"Ah, well, you're in luck, miss..."

"Robin. Robin Cravett."

"Miss Cravett, we have an opening right now. It isn't a very large position, but it most certainly important. We need field medics, people who will help our injured soldiers during battle. Are you still interested?" Robin thought for a moment. She had no skill in first aid and no medical training whatsoever. She looked back at the blonde.

"Does it pay well?" She asked. The recruiter nodded twice.

"Yes, of course. A very lovely amount." That was all she needed to hear.

"Then, yes! I am interested. Sign me up!" Her eagerness was dampened by the blonde woman's lack of enthusiasm. She calmed herself, and set her face into a similar look of cool collection. The recruiter took another piece of paper, this one ended by a long blank line. She turned around to face Robin with a small flick of her wrist and held out the pen.

"If you would be so kind, just sign the line. All you are signing is that you want the job and that you understand the liability and your Constitutional rights as a citizen of America." Robin took the pen and scrawled her name on the line. Her hand shook, whether from fear or excitement she did not know. Once she finished, the recruiter plucked the pen from her hand and twirled it before tucking it behind her ear.

"Very good. Now, I will need you to come back here for a physical exam tomorrow. Can you make it to a 9am appointment?"

"Yeah, sure. Uhm, don't the physicals happen before you get signed up, usually?"

To that the blonde woman smiled sweetly.

"No."

Robin had raced home, excited to tell her mother about her new job. She ran into the house and bounded up the stairs, calling out for her mom and brother. Her mother kept asking her daughter what had happened, even as she pulled her downstairs by the arm, grinning from ear to ear. She sat her mother down and practically threw her brother down on the couch beside her. She paused for dramatic effect before exploding with the news. As she babbled about her day, she failed to notice her family's faces falling. Janice tried to smile at her daughter's happiness, but couldn't. Robin tried to understand why they weren't happy for her. Her mother only hugged her and told her that it was okay. Then, she let go, kissed her forehead and retired to her room. Robin didn't understand, but she forgot about it quickly as Luka jumped up and proceeded to loudly, and for quite some time, announce how cool his sister was. When sleep came to Robin that night, she had the same dream as she did on the bus. Homes danced, music and warmth combined with chill silence. The dream became a nightmare once more and the tentacles reached for her child-self again, but this time, instead of laughter, the tentacles were accompanied by gunshots and a woman's scream. As the child fell, she yelled something in a language Robin did not recognize when she recalled the dream the next morning.

* * *

**This one is a little short, sorry. I hope that this story is still going well. If you like it, review please! I want reviews! Feed my review panda! **


	4. An Apple a Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Team Fortress 2 or the classes. I only own Robin, her family, and the OC's that appear in the story.**

**Whoo! Back? Really? Yup! Thanks to mein doktor Crystal and to WitchThatLivesInTheJungle for inspiring me to continue this fic. :)**

* * *

The following morning was rushed. Robin ate breakfast quickly, showered quickly, and dressed even quicker. She slipped into a white tank top and a pair of black canvas Capri pants with black and white chucks. Leaving her hair down to tickle at her chin, she kissed her mother goodbye and left their house.

She chose to walk down the street this time, instead of jogging. She found that she felt incredibly nervous about the physical, not just because of the idea that someone she didn't know was going to be poking and prodding at her, but because the exam was a step closer to being part of a war. Potentially. It both terrified and exhilarated her. Robin braced herself and tried not think about it. She waved to a woman planting daffodils in her garden and she smiled at a young boy riding his bike with a sack of newspapers over one shoulder.

The walk to town was short and, more than once, the young woman bounced and skipped as she went along. She fought the urge to run all the way to the army office. No use being all sweaty, she thought. With her mind on the exam, she wandered through town until she was at the office.

She hesitated at the door, hand an inch from the handle. If she did this, there was no turning back. Her mind found its way back to the serious woman who she had spoken to last time she was here. The tight blonde bun and pressed periwinkle dress and the clipped tone with which she spoke. She grimaced at the thought. Robin was, most definitely, not a fan of that woman. Sighing through her nose, the young woman decided to just suck it up and walk in. She puffed out her chest and plastered a fake, but confident grin on her lips.

The door swung open with the barest of creaks. Again, she was in the stark gray room, alone and in utter silence. The same poster was there and the same old, unused chairs. Entering in a similar fashion as she did the first time, she glanced at the wall, where a simple clock was hanging. It read '8:53'. She was early, for once.

Sitting as quietly as she could in a chair, Robin clasped her hands together and waited. Or, tried to. Not being a very patient person, she soon began to tap her foot. This action evolved into a bouncing in place to a pacing. Robin circled the room 2 or 3 times before her impatience got the best of her. She almost went up to the desk to ring the bell, but once she made it to the counter, she jumped in fright.

The woman in periwinkle sat there, calmly, with her glasses pushed down her nose and an unamused frown plastered on her pink lips. Robin put a hand on her chest to calm her wildly beating heart.

"S-sorry. I didn't see ya there." She explained. The woman pursed her lips and _hmm'd_ a short sound in her throat. It sounded a bit miffed. Robin inhaled shakily.

"I'm here for my..."

"Physical exam. I know." The woman cut her off, exasperated. The other stood, shocked, and did not speak. The blonde secretary shuffled through some papers and removed one page. She set it down on the counter and slid it towards Robin with the tips of her well-manicured nails. "Sign this." Robin bent at the waist, eyes scanning the words on the paper.

'I, _, hereby allow Mann Co...' She stopped reading at that point. She just assumed it was just a basic waver. Allowance for the exam, release of legal responsibility and other similar things. The young woman shrugged and signed the little dotted line at the bottom. Her signature was scribbled and a bit messy, but the severe secretary didn't seem to mind as she took the paper right out from under Robin's pen. The young woman frowned, but stood straight once more.

"Alright, Ms. Cravett. Everything seems to be in order. Just step this way, please." With that, the secretary stepped out from behind her desk and lightly walked past Robin. She was shorter by a small amount than Robin, but her brisk personality made up for it.

They walked through the lobby to another door in the corner of the room and stepped through it.

"So...what's your name? Never caught it..." Robin started. The woman turned her head slightly to regard her before answering.

"My name is Joceline. Joceline Thymes." Giving a satisfied nod, the young applicant followed behind, counting the tiles on the floor as they walked.

They came into a large room after a few moments. It was well-lit and rather chilly, with sterile silver desks against one wall and a rectangular table in the middle of the room. Joceline stopped and gestured to room as a whole.

"If you would, please wait here until the doctor comes in for your exam."

"Alright. Is that gonna take long?" Joceline didn't bother responding. She turned on her little periwinkle heel and left. Robin blinked after her once, twice, before turning to explore the room a bit. Joceline never said anything about checking out the room while she waited.

The shining tables were covered in small trays that held what appeared to be medical tools. Scalpels, forceps, bandages, and gauze were the only things she recognized. The young woman noticed, in the back corner of the exam room, that there was a rather large piece of machinery.

It looked very much like a mechanical arm, with large apple shaped joints and long pincer-like claws at the end. At the end of each pincer, was a little pointed needle. The whole thing sat on a wheeled platform. It might have been the most intimidating piece of machinery she had ever seen. She balked at it and moved on to another part of the room.

At this point, Robin got a strange feeling up her spine, like small spiders or worms were slithering down her back. She flinched and turned, glancing behind her. Sure enough, she was no longer alone. Another woman stood in the back of the room, just emerged from the door. She held a small clipboard under an arm and wore a long white coat. A green stethoscope hung around her neck.

She was a very simple looking woman, with shoulder length brown hair that sported a single silver line at her right temple. Her hair was a bit wavy as it cascaded down her neck. Her eyes were light brown, almost caramel coloured, and they were edged by tiny crow's feet.

Robin jumped at the woman's silent entrance, yelping a bit. The doctor squinted at her, the expression a mix between humor and annoyance. The younger woman smiled sheepishly and stood straighter.

"Hello, ma'am." She said, trying to sound as polite as she could. The doctor nodded to her and stepped towards her.

"Gut mornink, miss." The accent was thick. Robin thought it might be German. "Please, have a seat on the table. Ve vill get started." The young woman did as she was asked, hopping onto the table. She kicked her legs a bit, watching the doctor prepare. The brunette sat on a small chair and wheeled it over to the table. Sitting, she was at chest height on Robin.

"Ms. Cravett," The doctor spoke, glancing at the clipboard, "I am Dr. Mina August. I vill be conducting zis exam and vill be recorded for our files." Robin nodded and smiled.

"Sure thing, Doc." August looked at her briefly before nodding back.

"Ms. Cravett, my records for you say zat you are 5 foot 7 inches and weigh approximately 150 pounds. Is zis correct?"

"Yup."

"And zat you have had heterochromia all your life. Your eyes do not bozer you?"

"Never have."

"Gut. Now, if you would, please take off your shirt." Robin did so, slowly, warily. Torso now bare except for her bra, she felt nervous and vulnerable. The doctor swung around and took the stethoscope from her neck, slipping the ends into her ears.

"Now what?" Robin asked.

"I need to listen to your heart and lungs, then ve vill do a few tests. That is all."

August laid the flat end of the instrument against the left side of Robin's chest, just under her collarbone and asked her to breath normally. The young woman did as told, inhaling deeply. The doctor moved down to the side of her ribs and Robin breathed again. August told her that all sounded well- 'vell'- and then slid the flat end down towards her stomach. The young woman giggled as it tickled against her side. As August listened, her stomach decided to make its emptiness known. It gurgled and growled causing Robin to blush.

The doctor smiled good-naturedly and rolled away on her chair, taking the stethoscope from her ears. She reached into a drawer and removed a small package of crackers, which she handed to Robin.

"Did you eat zis mornink, Ms. Cravett?"

"Yes, ma'am." Robin spoke around a mouthful of saltines. "My mom says I have a crazy metabolism, so I'm always hungry." August nodded and scribbled on the clipboard before standing and beckoning to the young woman.

"Come. We will do ze tests in ze other room." Robin bounced off of the table and nabbed her shirt before following the doctor. They passed by the weird machine, making Robin stare at it warily.

The other room was similar to the first, plain and cold, but this one had a small black bar bolted into the wall, a machine that Robin recalled as being a treadmill, and a small white poster with letters on it that steadily got smaller. August walked over to the bar, still reading whatever was on her clipboard. The young woman followed her, staring at the bar, curious as to what it was for. Then, the older woman sated that curiousity.

"Zis is a simple reach test. You vill reach for the bar, grab it if you can, and hold it. Zis is so we can see if you spine is straight."

Robin rolled her shoulders and stood on the little mat below the bar. August stood behind her and instructed her to reach upwards. She did, reaching up as far as her arms would go. Stretching like this, Robin could almost touch the bottom of the bar. Her fingertips brushed the underside of it and she held herself this way. August came up and ran her fingers up and down Robin's spine. Her hands were just as cold as the room and the young woman shivered at their touch.

"You can drop your arms." The doctor said. Robin did so and turned back to her.

"Have you ever had anyone able to grab the bar?" She asked August. The German doctor was writing on her clipboard and she didn't raise her head when she answered.

"Ja. Men mostly." Robin frowned and scuffed her toe into the floor. The doctor led her over to a small yellow X on the floor. She had her place her feet directly on it and pointed to the poster.

"Read ze letters all ze way down. Slowly, please." Robin peered at the poster before beginning.

"D, E, F, P, O, T, E, C." She read, stumbling on the final two letters. She could hear the pencil scribbling again. She turned to August, growing bored with all this. Just one more test, she told herself. The doctor waved her over to the treadmill. Robin stepped onto the machine and waited. August had rolled a smaller machine with a screen over to where she stood. There were long wires attached to the back of it and at their ends were small white circles.

"Zis test is to test your heart rate during stress, such as exercise, and to test for asthma." She held up the wires. "Zese are electrodes. I'm going to put zem on your chest and they vill read your vitals."

"Sure thing, Doc. And that's it?"

"After zis, you vill receive a round of booster shots. Then you vill be done." Robin sighed and watched as the older woman began sticking the circles on her chest and ribs. When she finished, she clicked a button on the machine and it hummed to life. A little green line appeared at the top, with a blue one below it and a red one under that. The green line dipped low and shot up before going flat again for a second and it repeated that pattern as Robin watched. There was a number next to the green line. '89' it read.

"Should I start?" Robin asked the other woman. With the nod that followed, Robin felt the machine kick into motion. It was slow at first, a mere walk. She walked with it, breathing calm and steady. After a minute or so, it sped up, making her jog. It wasn't a difficult pace and she kept up easily. The green line picked up its pace as her heart began to beat faster. The machine beeped in time with each beat, giving something for Robin be distracted by. Once more, the treadmill got faster. Now, she was almost running. Her breathing had become a bit labored and the green number beside her heart rate read '113'. August was watching the screen, writing things occasionally on her paper.

After 15 minutes of jogging, she turned off the machine. Robin stood, still attached to the monitor. The dips in the first line began to space themselves out and the number dropped back down to a 2 digit number. Once she was breathing normally, Robin was unhooked from the monitor and allowed to step off the treadmill.

"Alright, Ms. Cravett. Now, if you would just head back to ze other room and have a seat on ze table, I vill be right back."

Once back in the other room, Robin was laying on the table, her shirt on once more, enjoying the coolness as it seeped into her sweaty skin. She heard the door behind her open and heard the harsh clicking of the doctor's heels as she entered. The young woman sat up and smiled.

"So, this is it, yeah? 'Cause I'm starving!" To make her point clear, her stomach growled once. Dr. August nodded the affirmative and held up a small silver case.

"Just your shots and you can go." Robin winced. She hated needles more than anything. The German woman opened the case and inside were two syringes, one filled with a light blue liquid and the other with a golden one, like honey.

"Ze first vill be given in your arm and ze second in the back of your neck, alright?"

"Sure, sure...just get it over with, please." Robin closed her eyes as the other woman rolled up her sleeve. She lifted the blue syringe and held it against her skin.

"On ze count of three, ja? Eins, zwei..." The needle went in and Robin flinched.

"That wasn't even three..." Hell, it wasn't even English. The chill of the liquid made her shoulder ache a bit, but then it was over. August rubbed the spot with a thumb and lifted the other shot. Robin balked, but held still. She tilted her head forward and held her hair off of her neck.

"Eins..." A small sharp pain hit Robin and she gasped, holding the edge of the table hard. It felt like someone was dripping ice water down her spine. Her head began feeling a bit fuzzy and she shook it, trying to clear her thoughts. August appeared in her vision.

"Ms. Cravett? Ms. Cravett, can you hear me?"

"Mmmmphff...whaaiiisss haapennnfn..." Was all that left her mouth before she passed out.

* * *

Through the haze of her mind, she could feel the cold of something on her front. She wasn't moving, as far as she could tell, but she felt like she had some kind of motion sickness. Robin tried to move, but found she couldn't. She tried to think of what happened, but her thoughts wouldn't collect in any semblance of order. There was an odd pressure at the base of her neck, like something pushing down on her muscles. Then, she heard a word. A single word that broke into the fog she was stuck in.

"Wunderbar." She knew no more.

* * *

When she came to, she was sitting on the table, weaving back and forth. Dr. August was holding her wrist in one hand and staring into her mismatched eyes.

"Ms. Cravett? Robin, can you hear me?"

"Yes." The young woman mumbled.

"Ms. Cravett, you were gone zere for a minute. You seemed to have an odd reaction to the booster. Are you alright?"

"Sure, sure. Peachy. Let me just...wake up a bit." The doctor stepped back and watched as Robin regained her color. Once she felt right, the young woman stepped off of the table. A dull pain resounded at the base of her skull and her neck. She rubbed at it and groaned. August handed her an ice pack, telling her to ice it until she got home.

"Rest when you get zere and don't do too much activity for ze next few days. You'll vill be fine." Robin thanked her and left the room.

The lobby was still quiet and blank. Joceline Thymes was sitting at the desk and she glanced up as the other woman entered. She stood and walked over, a white folder under one arm. She handed it to Robin and walked her to the door.

"In the folder is your assignment, your train ticket, and a debrief on what you are fighting for and against. Have a good day, ma'am. Welcome to the army."

"Thanks."

* * *

The walk home was slow. Robin's neck ached and she fought back the nausea as it rolled back and forth in her stomach. The ice pack was nice, keeping the pain and midday heat at bay. She toyed with the idea of stopping in to the diner for a bite, but she found that her bed sounded much more comforting.

Once she walked up the steps to her house, she was immediately bombarded with questions by both her mother and her brother.

"How was the medical exam?"

"Did you see any guns?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Were there any soldiers?"

"Why do you have an ice pack?"

"Why do you have an ice pack?"

Robin held up a hand to stop them, moaning quietly at the headache that was forming behind her eyes. Her mother shooed Luka from the room and walked Robin over to the couch, settling down next to her.

"Are you alright, dear? You look very pale. Everything is jake, right?" Robin nodded slowly, swallowing back the sour taste in her mouth before answering.

"I'm fine, Mom. Just tired and famished." Janice smiled at her daughter and kissed her feverish forehead.

"How does Chinese honey glazed ribs, corn on the cob, and baked potato sound, then?"

"Heavenly."

* * *

**End scene. :p Well, hope that wasn't too boring for y'all...even though there is like ONE person who will let me know. Haha...not really laughing. For those of you who are actually reading, (cough cough- Witch- cough cough) let me know how you liked it. It was a bit slow, sorry. Medical exams are hard to write. Next chapter will be better!**

**Review, chickadees! Please please please! More will come if I get reviews!**


End file.
